There are some things that I just don't understand
by cocobobo10
Summary: Soishi was adopted by the Higurashi family. One day, she got very curious and decided to leave the Higurashi shrine in order to find out about her real family. It turns out, she's of royal blood and has a little bit of demon in her. SesshomaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's POV:**

"Come one Inuyasha! I need to get home to study for my tests!" I yelled at Inuyasha. For some reason he was really slow today.

"Ah, quit your wining! We'll get you back in time for you to take these 'tests' of yours." Inuyasha told me.

We finally got to the bone eaters well and I crossed over to my time.

**Next day at school:**

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Wah? Oh, it's Kagome!" Ayumi said.

"Hi Kagome! I can't believe you had the measles!"Eri said.

"How did you recover so quicikly? Your grandpa said you had just got them yesterday!" Ayumi said.

"Oh. Ah, ah. Well, you see.." I tried to explain.

"More important, what about that no good two timing cheat of a boyfriend you have!" Yuka explained.

I just anime sweat dropped.

"What? What about him?" I simply asked.

"Well have you dumped his butt or not!" Yuka said.

"Kagome!" we heard in the distance.

"Oh, it's Hojo,"Ayumi said.

I turned around to face Hojo.

"I heard you had the measles so I was going to stop by your house after school today and give you these medical herbs that were supposed to help but I guess you don't need them since your at school today," he said.

"Say, how did you recover so quickly? Normaly, it takes people at least a week to get over it yet you just got it yesterday. " he trailed off.

"I-I mean not that your not normal or anything but I just ." the school bell rang just then.

_Whew. First saved by Hojo, now saved by the bell. _ I sighed to myself in relief.

"Well, don't want to be late for class! Bye guys!" I said as I ran towards my first class.

**During lunch:**

"How do you think you did on the exam Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh. I think I failed it. And I studied really hard last night too," I sighed.

"Oh." They said.

"Hey! Did you hear one of the high school's are getting an exchange student!" Eri said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, and get this. I think someone said that her last name was Higurashi!" Eri said.

"Seriously?" I almost yelled.

"Yeah,"

"What's her first name?" I asked.

"I don't remember." She replied.

"Oh, well I've got to get home," I told them.

"Alright Kagome, see you!" Ayumi said.

_Could it really be here? Could she seriously be in tokyo again? _ I thought to myself.

"Hey sis!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

"Hurry up! Mom told me that she wants us to hurry home after school!" Sota said as he ran past me.

"What? Oh, wait up Sota!" I yelled as I ran after him.

"Mom! We're home!" Sota yelled.

"Good, where's your sister?" mom asked.

"Right. Here." I said inbetween breaths.

"Why did you want us to hurry home mom?" Sota asked mom.

"Well, there's someone I want you two to meet. Kagome, you've met her before but I doubt you'd remember. Come on in!" mom said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, there's someone I want you two to meet. Kagome, you've met her before but I doubt you'd remember. Come on in!" mom said.

Sota and I saw a pretty girl who looked about my age come from around the corner.

"Sota, Kagome, I would like you to meet your adopted sister, Soishi Higurashi.," my mom explained.

Soishi had what looked like longish silver hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes looked like they were a little yellow. And it looked like she had two blue streaks on each of her cheeks.

_I think I've seen someone who looks a little like Soishi. But who? _ I thought to myself.

"Hello. My name is Soishi Higurashi. It is nice to see you again Kagome. But I don't believe I've ever met you little boy," Soishi said as she barley made eye contact. She held her head high like she was proud of something we didn't know about.

"Hi! I'm very sorry Soishi, but I don't think I remember you that well." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

_Great. Another person that I have to lie to. _

"My name's Sota! I'm Kagome's little brother!" Sota said as he walked up to her.

"Hello Sota," Soishi said with a small smile on her face as she shook Sota's hand.

"And I wouldn't expect you to remember me Kagome. You were only about two when I left."

"Oh? So where have you been? How old are you? Do you know who your real parents are? If so, do you know who any of your ancestors are?" Sota asked her all in one breath.

Soishi laughed.

"I've been researching my ancestry actually. I am 17 years old, yes I do know my real parents, and since my research is done, I now know a lot of my ancestors as far back as the fuedal era." She replied.

_How did she remember all his questions? I couldn't even remember them and I wasn't answering! _

"Would you care to tell us some of your research then Soishi?" my mother asked. She looked at me as if expecting that I would know some of her ancestors.

"I would be honored to Mrs. Higurashi." Soishi said as we all headed into the kitchen.

Soishi put her research stuff on the table and took out a parchment that was rolled up.

She unrolled it and showed us a family tree.

There wasn't much on it.

"Uh Soishi? There's not much on this." Sota pointed out.

"Good observation Sota. You see, most of my ancestors were demons. In fact, my many times great grandfather was the lord of the western dog demon lands. I had found out that he had two wives. Well, one at a time of coarse. His first wife was a full blooded dog demon. I couldn't find her name at all, no matter where I searched. They had a son named Sesshomaru, who also my many times great grandfather. Then, Grandpa Sesshomaru's father left his first wife to be with a human. They had a son named Inuyasha who is my many times great uncle." Soishi stopped to breath.

What? This girl, who is my adopted sister, is Sesshomaru's many times great grandaughter? I thought Sesshomaru was too cold and mean for anyone to love!

"Uh, Soishi? Do you happen to find any pictures?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did!" she said as she pulled out some pictures from her backpack.

I looked at the pictures.

Yup, these were identical to the very two that I know.

I would never see Sesshomaru in the same way again. Who would've thought that Sesshomaru would find someone? I certainly didn't.

"Hey Soishi! Did you find out anything about your uncle?" Sota asked.

"Yup I sure did! I found out that my great uncle got married to-" Soishi was inturrupted by a door sliding open to reveal…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Here's the next chapter! I'm planning on getting more chapters typed but won't update until this week is over. Mostly because I have a lot of stupid quizzes and tests this week. But I promise that I will update on saterday, or Friday night. On both of my stories ****. And BTW, I know that Inuyasha doesn't have a sister let alone one named Sesha, but she's apart of my other inuyasha stories on another website and it just feels right to have her in this one. Enjoy!**

"Yup I sure did! I found out that my great uncle got married to-" Soishi was inturrupted by a door sliding open to reveal… Inuyasha.

"Hey! Kagome! You're sure taking your time! Come one we got to go to find the jewel-"

"Ah! SIT BOY!" I yelled.

"Ah!" inuyasha yelled.

Then Inuyasha slammed into the floor, creating a hole in our floor.

"Uh, Kagome, who's that?" Soishi asked.

"Oh? He's noone Soishi! I'll be right back! Just keep talking!" I said laughing nervously.

"Kagome, what the hell was that 'sit' for! What did I do this time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Would you be quiet? I have an adopted relative over and she's apparently your great niece!" I whispered.

"Oh? Really? How do you know?"

"I know because Soishi's been spending the last thirteen years researching her ancestery!"

"Oh. Wait, if I'm her uncle, then wouldn't that make her either Sesshomaru or Sesha's great granddaughter?" he asked.

"Yeah. Well, actually, she's-" I got inturrupted.

"Hey! What are you two doing in there?" we heard my mom ask.

She opened the door.

"What _are _you two doing?" Soishi asked.

"Uh, no-nothing!" I almost screamed.

"Okay…. Well, Kagome, I hope you won't mind but Soishi will be staying in your room." Mom said.

"Oh, well that's fine mom." I told her.

Mom left and Soishi just stood there akwardly.

"Well, why don't we head to bed Soishi? It is almost 9 and we have school in the morning!" I said.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll just go get my bags." And with that she left.

"Kagome…"

"I know Inuyasha," I said.

**Soishi's POV:**

At night

I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a crashing noise made me wake up.

_What was that? _ I thought to myself.

_Might as well check it out. _

So I put normal clothes on and headed outside.

I headed over to where I thought the noise came from. So I went to the shrine thing.

I saw Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, and Sota coming back from the direction of the shrine.

I ducked behind a huge rock.

Once they got passed me I hurried from the rock to the shrine.

"Hurry up Kagome! Who knows if that girl is still asleep or not!" I heard the guy from before say.

"Be quiet Inuyasha! Alright! I'm ready! Let's go!" Kagome said.

I slide the door open a little to see what they were up to.

Kagome and this mysetery guy both jumped into the well.

_What the hell? Why did they jump into the well? _

"Soishi! What are you doing up so late?" I heard Kagome's mom shout.

"Oh! Uh, well, I thought I heard a noise and wanted to investigate it." I explained.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, now, why don't you head back to bed, after all, you just got here." She said.

"Okay," and with that we headed back to the main house and I went to bed.

_Oh well, I guess I'll just let it be. After all, I do have school tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Are you three Kagome's friends?" I asked.

"Yeah! hi, my name is Ayumi!" a girl with medium length black hair said.

"Hi! My name is Yuka!" a girl with short brown hair said.

"Hi! And name is Eri!" a girl with short black hair with a yellow headband on said.

"Hello, my name is Soishi Higurashi. I was wondering if you three have seen Kagome? I didn't see her this morning so I assumed she headed off to school early," I said.

"Oh? Kagome? She's usually absent. You know, being sick and all." Eri said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, even though she has a lot of absences, she still has pretty good grades and comes to school once in a while, if she's not sick." Yuka said.

"Oh, well, that's good to know. Thanks a lot!" I said while walking away.

"No problem! Tell her we said get well!" Ayumi shouted.

"Will do!" I shouted back.

I then proceded to bumo into someone. Why do I have to be so clumsy?

"Sorry about that!" I said as I attempted to gather up their books. Apparently we were both going very fast and knocked each other down.

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going," he said.

I looked up to see a cute guy. He looked about my age. Maybe older. He had deep blue hair and from what I could see, he had blue streaks curling around his hands. He then looked up at me when I didn't say anything in response.

God, he had gorgous eyes! They were a light blue. So pretty.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm just great. Um, my fault sorry." I said. He laughed. Such a gorgeous laugh.

"Silly girl! Didn't I just tell you it was my fault? Anyway, what's your name?" he asked.

"Uh.. my name? It's, uh, Soishi." I said.

"Soishi? That's a pretty name. My name's Sono." Sono said.

"Cool," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," and que the akward silence.

I was just about ready to die. Then the first bell rang.

"Well, I got to get to class." I said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Yeah same here. Hey, wait!"

"Huh?"

"Would it be okay if I walked you home?" he asked.

I could feel blood starting to rush to my face.

"Uh sure. See you after school!" I said.

"See you then!" he said.

We then separated ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, it's really just a filler like chapter. Please read and review!**

It seemed like I was in a daze all day.

I couldn't concentrate on my classes. I was absent minded at lunch. I also seemed to forget about the fact that Kagome and that guy jumped into the well.

All I could think about was Sono.

Everything was gorgeous about him! He was also a demon. Well, he was at _least_ a _half-demon_. I had never encountered even a demon outside my real family and the only other half demon I knew was my dad.

You see, here's how my ancestry goes:

My great-great-grandfather was a powerful dog demon. He was ruler of the Western dog demon lands. This guy was known as the Great dog demon general or something like that. He and my great-great-grandmother had a son.

His name was Sesshomaru. He's my great-grandfather. He mated and married with my great-grandmother. Grandpa Sesshomaru wound up being the next Lord of the Western dog demon lands and my Grandma Soishi ( did I mention that I'm named after her?) turned her rightful seat on the throne of the fire dog demon lands to my great-great-Aunt Saka. They had about two or three kids.

One of those kids was a half demon named Aiko. Her name means "Little loved one". She is my great-aunt. She is still alive today.

Another of those kids was a full demon named Toshi. His name means " Mirror image". They supposedly named him this because he looked a lot like his father when he was born. He's my grandfather and is still alive today as well.

The last of those kids was also a full demon named Yoshi. His name means "Quiet". Apparently when he was born, he didn't even cry once and was still a normal and healthy baby. He was my great-uncle. He passed away a while ago while leading his father's army into a battle. He had fought hard but in the end died.

My Grandpa Toshi had fallen in love with a human. This disgusted my great-grandfather greatly but he accepted it anyway. The woman died many years ago. But before she passed, they conceived a son who is my father.

My father is a half demon. Like his father, he had also fallen in love with a human. And also like my grandfather, his wife conceived me before my mother passed on.

My mother had died a few hours after giving birth to me.

My father couldn't handle the grief of the loss of his beloved and take care of me at the same time so he found me a temporary home.

And that's basically the major history of my family from the feudal era up till now. Basically, the only ones alive are me, my dad, my grandpa, and my great-aunt.

Just one comfy family.

Anyway. Back to the present.

Sono was gorgeous.

Just as I thought this, the last bell of the school day had rung.

I walked to the outside of the school and wait for Sono.

I had waited for about a half hour. I've been stood up.

_Damn it! Why is it the first time I like a boy, he stands me up._

I turned around and decided to head home.

Before I could go out the gates however I heard someone shout my name.

"Soishi! Hey wait up!"

I turned back around to see Sono running towards me.

"Sono! What took you so long?" I asked when he caught up to me.

"Sorry, I just got detention during the last hour and I couldn't leave the room. I don't have your phone number so I couldn't text you. But boy am I glad that you stuck around for this long!" he said.

I slighlty blushed.

"Oh, it's no problem really." I said.

We turned around and started heading towards my home.

We talked about a lot of things. And he wound up asking me on a date.

Oh my god!

I got home and he walked to his.

I didn't feel like doing homework so I decided to take a walk after dumping my bag in mine and Kagome's room and changing into something more casual.

Still no sign of her.

Huh.

I wound up walking towards the shrine and walked inside it.

"Kagome? Guy who was with Kagome? Hello?" I whispered.

"hello? Kagome? Anyone?" I said a little louder.

I was down by the well when I saw it light up with lots of colors.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

Then I saw this tentacle like thing come up from it.

"Double what the hell?" I said.

This thing grabbed me and started to drag me into the well.

_Oh no! I'm gonna crash! _My mind screamed.

"Ah!" I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating recently. I want to thank you guys for reviewing. I've been getting email saying that some of my fans are putting this story onto their story alert or are putting it on their favs and you know what? It just makes my day! Seriously. Anyway, here's chapter 6! And by the way, the way you pronounce Soishi's name is Soy(like soy milk)- shi(like she except with an I).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though it would be awesome if I did. He he he….**

**

* * *

**

"Ah!" I screamed.

I was beginning to see purple all around me.

_What in the hell is going on? _I thought to myself.

Then I saw a white light appear behind me.

What? Why is a light coming from behind me? Shouldn't it be coming from in front of me?

As soon as I was beginning to see the white light, I felt like I was being pulled up instead of being pulled down.

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

**Last night:**

"Come on Kagome! We need to leave before that girl wakes up!" Inuyasha screamed in a whisper.

"I know! Her name is Soishi by the way! What's with the hurrying anyway? Has something gone wrong in the feudal era? Are any of the others hurt?" I asked as I climbed out my window.

I couldn't go out the door seeing as Soishi was sleeping at the foot of my bed and I would have hit her foot causing her to wake up.

"Yeah, Naraku just appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Sango and Shippou. I don't see why he had to kidnap the kid, he's of no use anyway,"

"Inuyasha! Quit being so mean to Shippou! He is a kid still!" I loudly whispered down at him.

He was currently on the ground and I was still in the process of climbing out my window.

From behind me, Soishi started to mumble things.

"Don't go! Please, don't go!" she started to get louder.

"Poor Soishi, I wish I knew what caused her to be sad," I whispered as I looked at her.

"Come on Kagome! We haven't got all night!" Inuyasha whispered.

"Right," I nodded my head.

Suddenly Soishi screamed. I lost my balance and fell down from my window.

Luckily, I managed to land on something soft.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Inuyasha said from below me.

"Oops! Sorry Inuyasha!" I had accidentally landed on him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry. I can hear her stirring," Inuyasha said.

We started to run to my family's shrine.

Inuyasha and I did as we usually did. Jump into the well and are greeted on the other side by my feudal era friends.

Except this time, we weren't greeted and there were minus two friends.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and I all started to head in the direction that I sensed Naraku in.

* * *

After around two hours, Inuyasha said that he started to smell Sesshomaru.

"Shall we just continue on the path we're on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He had easily kept pace with Inuyasha.

He had to, since Kirara was with Sango and Naraku kidnaped Sango.

"Might as well. If we're heading towards the same destination as Sesshomaru, then we're bound to cross paths one way or another," Inuyasha had said Sesshomaru's name with disgust.

"Right," Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha was right. We did bump into Sesshomaru. He was alone with no Rin and no Jaken.

It turns out that Sesshomaru had caught Naraku's scent and was following it.

"Do you something personal against him?" I had asked.

"That is none of your business woman," he coldly replied.

"Give it up, Kagome. Sesshomaru's not the type of guy to just tell someone the reason he's doing something. Plus, if you haven't noticed, he not the talkative type," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoamru said nothing. It looked like he was neither denying it nor confirming it.

We traveled for another half-hour before we arrived at Naraku's castle.

"Looks abandoned," I said.

"I can definitely smell Naraku here," Inuyasha said.

We walked to the middle of a field.

It was pitch black since it was still nighttime. I couldn't see a thing.

"Look there!" I said.

We all looked in the direction I pointed in.

There stood Naraku. He had a sickening smirk on his lips.

"Naraku! Give Sango and Shippou back to us or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Impatient are we Inuyasha?" Naraku said.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha leaped at Naraku and tried to hit him with Tetsuiga.

He missed.

Naraku started to laugh.

"Foolish Inuyasha. How do you intend on saving your comrades if you don't know where they are? Are you sure that they're here?" Naraku asked as he put his barrier around him.

Inuyasha started to growl.

Inuyasha started to fight with Naraku.

Sesshomaru just stood still watching the battle between half-demons.

"Pathetic," was all he said.

"What do you mean pathetic? You're the one who's pathetic! Inuyasha is the one who's fighting Naraku while you're just standing there!" I yelled at him.

"At least Inuyasha has the guts to fight!" I yelled.

"Silence woman, I was not speaking of that. Besides, even if I was, you have no right to speak to this Sesshomaru in that manner!" Sesshomaru said calmy, slightly glaring at me.

"What? What do you mean I have no right! I have as much right to talk to you in any manner I want as you do with me! And if you weren't talking about their fight, then what were you talking about!" I yelled at him again.

"I said silence. I don't have to tell you anything." He replied.

"What! Why you little!" I started to get out my arrow but Miroku put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome, I do not think it is wise to pick a fight at this moment. Inuyasha may need our assistence. Now, I'm going to go into the castle to search for Sango and Shippou, can you and Inuyasha distracte Naraku so that I can get into the castle without him noticing?" Miroku said.

"Sure," I nodded.

With that Miroku nodded and waited for his chance to go into the castle.

I ran to the fight to help Inuyasha. I then proceded to whisper the plan to him.

"I got it," Inuyasha said after I stopped talking.

"Let's go!" He said.

"Right!" I nodded.

I then proceded to shoot one of my arrows at Naraku and Inuyasha swung his sword.

"Die Naraku!" We yelled.

It was then that Miroku went into the castle.

We fought like this for about an hour when roots started to come out from underneath Naraku.

"It's just a copy!" we heard Sango say.

I turned around and saw Sango, Shippou, and Kirara.

"Sango! Shippou! Kirara! You're all well!" I yelled.

They nodded in response.

Sesshomaru hmphed and left.

"Just a waste of time," I thought I heard him mutter.

"Let's just get this over with!" Inuyasha said as he swung his sword and obliterated the fake Naraku.

"Since we're all here, let's head out!" Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

Then we headed off towards Kaede's village.

* * *

We departed in the morning. We had to stay the night after because it was the night of the new moon.

As in human Inuyasha.

Anyway, just a little after we left, I started to sense a massive amount of jewel shards and Inuyasha said he smelled Naraku.

We all went in the direction that the smell and sense were coming from.

We wound up at the bone eater's well.

Just like we thought.

There was Naraku.

"Well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha and friends?" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't we just fight two nights ago?" he said.

All of a sudden, we all saw what looked like a whip of light. It whipped against Naraku's barrier but it didn't go through.

"Sesshomaru, were you in the area as well?" Naraku looked over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru appeared and didn't say anything in response.

"What are you doing here anyway Naraku?" Miroku yelled.

"I just found something that might just interest all of you. Even you Sesshomaru," Naraku said as one of his tentacles went down into the well.

"What-What's he doing?" I whispered.

Then, Naraku started to bring his tentacle back up.

After a while, I started to see something, or someone, come out from the well.

"Whatever you are, let me go!" I heard someone shout.

Then I could easily identify the person.

"Soishi? How did you get here?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I was thinking, since it is Halloween( or close to it) I decided to give you guys some chapters on both my stories. Also, how about another story? It's a bleach story and if you want the details, then check my profile. I already have like five chapters typed and am on a roll! So let's get this going! Here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Soishi's POV:

"Soishi? How did you get here?" I heard someone ask.

I looked around to see Kagome, the guy that was with her before, and some other people in feudal era clothing.

"Kagome? Guy who was with Kagome earlier? What's going on? More importantly, WILL YOU LET ME GO!" I yelled the last sentence at the guy who was holding me.

I heard him chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact that you think I will let you go so easily is laughable," he said. To be honest, he looked like a girl with his long, tangly black hair and make-up.

"You're a guy?" I asked.

I heard Kagome's guy laugh.

The guy holding me glared at me.

"Watch what you say woman. You may smell a little like a half-demon, but that doesn't give you right to insult me," he said.

"But what does give me right is that you are holding me when I WISH TO BE PUT DOWN!" I said.

"Wrong, you have no right to be insulting me," he said.

"Will you two cut the mindless chit chat and continue on with the battle, I have no patience with insects like yourselves," I heard a guy from above say.

I looked up to see a guy with long, silver hair. He had magenta strips on his cheeks and it looked like he had golden eyes.

"You all can continue your battle once this idiot PUTS ME DOWN!" I said.

"You're a loud one, aren't you?" the girl guy said.

"Yes, yes I am," I said proudly.

I saw Kagome's guy jump at girl guy and try to cut him.

"Die Naraku!" he yelled.

"Who's Naraku?" I asked.

"He's the guy holding you," the guy from above answered.

"Oh," I said looking from the guy above to girl guy, I mean Naraku.

"Hey Naraku!" I yelled.

His gaze turned towards me.

"I will say this one more time, put me down this instant!" I said glaring at him.

"And what if I say 'no'?"

"I will get myself free by force if necessary," I replied.

He chuckled.

"Again with the chuckling," I muttered.

"Yes, you think you're so strong as to cut through me with no sword?" he questioned.

"Yes, actually," I answered.

He humphed.

"Go ahead and try it," he dared me.

"Fine! I will!" I said as I slightly sharpened my nails to a point.

I then easily cut through his tentacle. After doing so, I landed on the soles of my feet.

"How's that?" I smirked.

"Idiotic," Naraku answered.

"Oh no! Soishi! Run!" I heard Kagome say.

I looked up to see a purple cloud come down on me.

"Is this supposed to do something harmful?" I asked.

"You're not being affected by my miasma?" I heard Naraku ask.

"Is maisma some sort of poison or something?" I asked back.

"Yeah it is Soishi," I heard Kagome say.

"How is she not affected?" I heard a males voice ask.

"Simple, I have inherited my great-grandfather's trait of not being affected by poisons. If you think I am this easy to kill, Naraku, then you are badly mistaken!" I yelled as I jumped up and out of the poisonous cloud.

I jumped up to Naraku and cut his shoulder. I then landed on a tree branch and turned around.

"Why does everyone seem so surprised? Kagome, I told you I'm a black belt! Yet you're still surprised," I said as I took in everyone's face.

Even the guy in the air seemed surprised.

"You-you cut through his barrier!" Kagome yelled.

"There was a barrier?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah there was," Kagome's guy said.

I looked at Naraku to find him glaring at me. Let's just say that if looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over with the intensity of his glare.

I smirked as I caught onto the fact that the rest of these people couldn't tear down Naraku's barrier.

This is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Once I can download more documents, i will put up more chapters! I have two more chapters for this story plus five chapters for another story that I just created. So don't worry, there will be more chapters once i can download more!**

I smirked as I continued looking up at Naraku.

I breifly smelled the air as the wind passed by.

I smelled two Naraku's in the air.

I turned my head to the side in confusion.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I was forced down onto the ground by an attack.

"Who the hell attacked me?" I said as I looked up.

I saw a woman sitting on a giant feather.

"Kagura!" Kagome's guy yelled.

"Inuyasha! I didn't think to see you here," Kagura said.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered. I looked at Kagome's guy.

"His name is Inuyasha? Kagome, why didn't you tell me his name was Inuyasha?" I said.

"Uh, well, because, you see, your in a dream! Yeah that's it!" Kagome said as she looked at me.

I got up and put my hands on my hips. I turned around to glare at Kagome.

"Kagome, do you honestly think I am that stupid as to believe that all this is just a dream? Especially when I can feel pain! I. AM. NOT. STUPID!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry, sorry!" she shouted.

_Your better be, _I thought.

"By the way, you never answered my question," I stated.

"I didn't?" Kagome asked.

"No, you didn't,"

"Uh, what was the question again?" she asked.

I anime sweat dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me that his name was Inuyasha before?"

"Oh, that question. Well, I don't really know. I guess I just didn't want to freak you out, you know with your whole family tree thing," she explained.

"I guess that's understandable," I said as I turned to face the fight that had started.

"So, who are these people?" I finally asked.

"Well, the one on the feather that Inuyasha is fighting is Kagura. She's a reincarnation of Naraku. The demon floating in the air over there is Sesshomaru. And these four behind us are Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara," Kagome said as she pointed to each one.

"It is nice to meet you," I said.

"Not to be rude, but you never said your name," Sango said.

"My apologys. My name is Soishi Higurashi," I said.

"Kagome, didn't you say your last name was Higurashi?" Shippou asked.

"Yes Shippou. You see, Soishi's my adopted older sister," Kagome said.

"Really? By how many years?" Miroku asked.

"None of your business. That's how many," I said as I continued to look at the fight.

"By the way, why are none of you helping Inuyasha fight?" I asked as I looked at them after a few moments.

"We'll just get in the way," Kagome answered.

I didn't respond and focused again on the fighting.

Once the fight was over, I took out my family tree paper and looked at the picture of my great-grandfather Sesshomaru. I turned my gaze from it to the one they called Sesshomaru.

I looked back and forth a few times before I put the parchment away.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that we were in the fuedal era?" I asked Kagome.

"Huh? How did you know?" I saw her look at me in disbelief as she said this.

"That guy you called Sesshomaru, he looks identical to the picture of my great-grandfather and he has the same name. He is also the same amount of demon and same kind of demon my great-grandfather was," I explained. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking towards us during the middle of my explaination.

"What does that have to do with the fact that you know what era your in?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has everything to do with it. For starters, my great-grandfather had a little half-brother named Inuyasha. Second, he was from the fuedal era. Now I'm not saying that this guy is my great-grandfather. I'm just saying that I'm quite possibly in the same era as my great-grandfather and that it's coincidence that this guy looks identical to him," I said.

"You are correct in the matter. This Sesshomaru is noone's great-grandfather for this Sesshomaru doesn't have children," Sesshomaru explained.

"I do have a question, though. Just to make sure. Have you ever met a fire dog demon with the name of Soishi?" I asked.

"Soishi, that's your name," Kagome whispered to me.

"I know, but it was also my great-grandma's name. I was named after her," I whispered back.

"Oh," she said as she straightend.

"Yes, I did know a woman by that name, but it's been about a hundred years since I last saw her," Sesshomaru said.

"I see," I said.

"Girl, what was the importance of that question?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The importance was to find out if you **were **my great-grandfather or not," I said as I walked away.

"And what is your conclusion?" he asked.

"You **are** my great-grandfather after all. If you see Grandma Soishi again, tell her her future great-granddaughter says hi!" I said as I continued to walk away.

"How am I your great-grandfather if, as I said before, I do not have children?" he asked.

"Simple, I am your future great-granddaughter. But you'll never meet me," I said.

"Kagome, how do I get back to our time? I have something urgent that I need to do," I said as I turned towards Kagome.

"Well, I usually just jump down the well," she said.

"Okay, where's the well?" I asked.

"Right behind you,"

I turned around to see the very well I was pulled out of.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer, Soishi?" Sango asked.

"I'm positive. Sorry, but I have a person who wants to take me on a date soon. So I have to go," I said as I jumped down the well.

**Kagome's POV:**

"Hey Kagome, what's a 'date'? Is is some kind of fruit?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it's when two people spend a romantic evening together," I said.

"Oh,"

We all heard a thud at the bottom of the well, as well as some cuss words.

We looked at the well to find Soishi climbing back up.

"Alright, that didn't work," she said as she sat on the ledge of the well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey! Sorry for not updating as soon as I could! Still kinda new and was waiting for my stories to expire. I've been in a good mood since yesterday on account that I got an A on a test in a hard unit so, yeah. Reviews are appriciated! **

"What now?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I'm stuck here for the time being," I said.

Kagome burst into a huge smile. Then it quickly turned into a frown.

"What will happen to you though? Well, I guess you could come with us," Kagome said while thinking.

"Hold up! What do you mean 'what will happen' to me?" I asked.

"To be honset, you just got lucky that you weren't affected by Naraku's miasama," Inuyasha said.

"What? No I didn't! I already knew I wasn't going to be affected by poison!" I shouted as I stood up.

"You did? Since when have you known this, Soishi?" Kagome asked.

"I've known for a while. When I was researching, I ate something supposedly poisionous. The locals were surprised that I wasn't reacting, so I investigated the individuals of my famliy tree. It turns out, my great-grandfather was immune to poisons and diseases. I'm not immune to diseases though but I am immune to poisons," I explained.

"Oh," Kagome said.

"Yup," I said.

We eventually decided that I could travel on my own as long as my phone was charged.

When I had traveled into the fuedal era, I had a few modern appliances in my pockets. I had my phone, my IPOD, and an Iphone. I only used the Iphone for the web. But seeing as that hasn't been invented yet, I didn't use it.

"Once your phone dies, come back to the well and text me from your Iphone. Okay?" Kagome said.

"Got it," I said. My phone had been charged before I came here and could last at most two months before it needed charging. I know, my phone rocks.

"Well, see you in two months!" I said as I ran off.

"Bye Soishi!" Kagome yelled.

Little did I know, these next two months were going to be filled with adventure, romance, and some strange events.

It's been only a few days and I'm starving. I only ate once or twice.

I found myself heading back towards Kaede's village when I heard the bushes rustle behind me. It wasn't windy today so those bushes didn't move on their own.

"Who's there?" I asked turning around.

I heard a male scream to my right and ran through the bushes to see what the ruckus was.

It took me a few minutes to get to a clearing where it was obvious that a fight was being held.

I saw a huge bear demon attacking another demon that looked like a human. I looked more closely to find that that human demon guy was Sono.

"Sono!" I yelled. Bad idea.

I now had the bear demon's attention and it started to come at me.

I easily kicked it's gut and sent it flying somewhere.

"Sono! Are you alright?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"Yeah, wait a sec, Soishi?" Sono said as he tried to sit up.

"In the flesh!" I said as I helped him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Long story," I said.

"I've got loads of time,"

I helped him sit up against a tree trunk. Then I sat next to him and told him my story.

"So that's why you haven't been at school for the past few days, I thought you were avoiding me," he said.

"Why would I avoid you, Sono?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"So, why are **you **here?" I asked him.

"Long story,"

"I've got time," I said.

"Okay, well, I was worried so I headed over to your home and asked your little brother where you were. He said that last time he saw you, you were in the shrine. So I headed over to the shrine and went down the stairs and looked into the well. I couldn't see anything so I climbed down the ladder and then saw this light surround me. As soon as the light was gone, I found myself standing in the middle of what looked like a different well. I climbed out and saw a lot of trees around me. I got out and started walking into the forest. I know, stupid thing to do, but I'm a curious person. Eventually, that bear demon found me and chased me into this clearing where you saved me. That's my story," he said.

"Wow," was all I could say. At some time during the story, he had put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

I put my head on his shoulder as I took in his story.

"I know, pretty lengthy, but it's the truth! You have to believe me!" Sono said.

"I do believe you, Sono," I said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" he asked.

"No idea, I've just been wandering around. I'm waiting for my phone to die so that I can go home,"

"How long will it be until it dies?"

"About two months,"

"Damn,"

"Yeah,"

We just sat there for a while.

Once the sun was starting to set, our stomachs growled in unison.

We started to laugh.

"You hungry?" Sono asked while still laughing.

"Just a little," I laughed.

"Same here, let's get something to eat," he said. We got up and started to walk into the trees.

Sono sniffed the air and walked in a different direction.

"Come on! I smell something good!" he said as we started to run.

After about a minute or so, we stumbled across two demons who looked pretty meaty.

"Soishi, you're part demon, right?" Sono asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I can smell it," he said.

"Then you're part demon too," I stated.

"Well, full demon actually," he said.

"Oh, well I'm hungry so let's eat!" I said. We jumped onto our meal, killed it, cooked it, then ate it.

"Man that was good!" Sono said as he leaned back into a tree.

"Tell me about it! I haven't eaten anything like that in a while!" I laughed.

"Well, what should we do now?" he asked. Suddenly, we heard someone scream.

"What was that?" I whispered as we got up and stood in defensive postions.

"No idea, let's go check it out!" he said. I nodded and we ran towards the scream.

It took a few minutes but we finally got to a scene where we saw a little girl in an orange kimono was being held by a huge, ugly demon.

"Rin! Hang on! I'll save you!" a tiny toad yelled. He was holding a staff that was shooting flames from an old guy's head.

"Should we help? It doesn't look like that toad guy beat him," Sono whispered.

"Yeah, might as well," I whispered back.

We ran into the fight.

I jumped at the big demon's head and kicked it which made him drop the little girl.

"Sono!" I yelled.

"I got her!" he yelled back as he caught the little girl.

The little girl looked at him like she was scared.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, Soishi and I are gonna beat that monster!" he said as he stood her up.

"Huh?" he said as he looked at his hand.

"What's wrong?" the toad asked.

"Little girl, can you turn around for me?" he asked.

While this was happening, I was fighting the demon.

"Why. Won't. You. DIE!" I screamed as I continued to kick and punch him.

"Soishi! This girl's bleeding! That demon got her on her back!" He yelled.

"What?" I yelled back. I turned towards them and saw the gigantic cut on the little girl's back.

"Watch out! He's right behind you!" They all screamed.

"What?" I said as I turned around to see the demon slashing me right down the center. The demon started to get out of my sight as the sky took his place.

"Soishi!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey! Once again, sorry for not updating. I've been working on a story that I'm going to be entering in a contest soon, so I haven't been able to type much more for this story. But I have seen that this story in particular has gotten a lot of hits and visitors and you have no idea how happy that makes me feel! This may be the last time before February that I can update cause I got New years stuff to do and I have to study practically the whole month of January for my midterms, so, , I'll stop talking. Reviews are appreciated!

**Dream:**

_I was running through a forest. I'm not sure if I was running away from something or running to something. So, I looked behind me to see that Naraku creep flying at me._

_Okay, definetely running away._

"_Naraku!" two voices shouted. I looked behind me to see my great-grandfather cutting one of Naraku's arms. I stoppd running for a second to see a lady who looked a lot like me also fighitng Naraku. Then, Naraku sprayed her with his miasma._

"_Ah!" she yelled._

"_Soishi!" Granpa Sesshomaru yelled. He ran into the miasma and carried her out a few seconds later._

"_What a sec. Soishi? As in my great-grandmother Soishi?" I asked myself._

"_Soishi, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked. Grandma Soishi kept coughing._

"_Don't worry, I'll get some help as soon as I deal with Naraku. Will you be alright until then?" Grandpa Sesshomaru asked. My grandma nodded._

"_I'll __**cough**__ just sit and __**cough **__try to stay __**cough **__out of of the way," she said. He set her down and went to fight Naraku._

_It took him awhile but finally, he had Naraku retreating._

"_That's taken care of. Now, let's get you to Myoga. He'll suck the poison out of you," Sesshomaru said as he picked her up, bridal style._

"_Sesshomaru, wait. I have to ask, who's that girl over there?" Grandma Soishi asked, pointing at me._

_Grandpa Sesshomaru looked at me._

"_You may not believe this, but she's our great-granddaughter. Her name is Soishi as well."_

"_Really? We have great-grandchildren?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Can she come with us? There are some things I want to ask her."_

"_Um, sorry, Grandma. But I have to get back to my own time. But if you do have questions, you could tell Kagome them and she can send them my way when she comes back to my time," I said._

"_Very well. I'll __**cough **__be in touch with __**cough **__with you."_

"_Okay, but if you don't go now, I probably won't exist!" I said._

_They nodded and my Great-Grandpa flew off to find Myoga._

"_Good bye Grandpa Sesshomaru and Grandma Soishi. It was an honnor to meet you both," I said as I then ran away._

End of dream

"Soishi? Soishi! Please wake up!" I heard someone yell.

"Ugh. What happened?" I asked as I sat up. I had a migrane. Plus, what was that dream about?

"I see your awake," somemone else said. I looked up to see Sono. I looked towards where the last voice came from to find my great-grandfather Sesshomaru.

"Sono? Grandpa?" I asked.

"Hey," Sono said.

"Just call me Sesshomaru," grandpa Sesshomaru said.

"Okay," I said.

"How do you feel?" Sono asked.

"Fine, I'm fine, Sono," I said as I tried to sit up. I flinched in pain.

"No, you're not. Stop trying to move. I called Kagome. She's gonna be here soon," Sono said.

"Why'd you call a human to heal a demon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cause Kagome is Soishi's adoptive sister," Sono explained.

"How did you know that?" I asked as I layed back down.

"Well, when you were missing from school, I went to your house and asked about how you were feeling and your mom kinda told me everything," Sono explained.

"I see," I said.

"Hi!" I looked down to see the little girl that Sono and I saved.

"Well hi there!" I said.

"My name is Rin! I'm the girl you two saved! Thank you so much!" she said, smiling.

"Of coarse, no problem," I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Soishi,"I said.

"That's a pretty name!" Rin said.

"Thanks," I laughed. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain.

"Soishi! Are you alright?" Sono asked. I saw Sesshomaru glancing at me.

"Y-yeah. It just kinda hurts to laugh," I said.

"Oh," was all Sono said. Suddenly, Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"It can't be!" he whispered.

"What is it, my lord?" the toad asked.

"Soishi," Sesshomaru trailed off.

"Soishi is right over there, my lord. The one lying on the ground," the toad pointed out.

"I don't think he's talking about me. I think he's talking about my great-grandmother. The one I was named after," I explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Soishi, do you think you can handle watching over Rin in your state?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Very well. Do not leave this spot!" Sesshomaru said as he ran off to find my grandmother.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this story. Anyways, I don't own Inuyasha (T_T). I only own my own OC's and this plot.

Soishi's POV

I flinched again in pain.

"Soishi! Are you alright?" Sono asked. Rin and I were just playing and suddenly I had felt a stab of pain in my chest.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I said. I was slightly doubled in pain and was clutching my shirt.

"Are you sure? It looks like you are in a lot of pain. Maybe you should sit down until Kagome gets here," Sono suggested.

"No, no. I'm fine, really. It's nothing," I said as I stood back up.

"Do you realize what your great-grandfather will do to me if he hears that I let you be hurt?" Sono asks.

"Huh?"

"Well, you are still his kid, even if you're his great-grandkid, and I doubt he's going to let his great-granddaughter get hurt. And he's going to hurt me if I don't get you to sit down!" Sono explains.

"Oh, I see. Fine, I'll sit down," I gave in.

"Thank you," Sono said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey! What's wrong? Why did you stop playing with me, Soishi?" Rin yelled. We were all currently in the middle of a field filled with flowers. Rin was almost in the center of it and the rest of us (Sono, Jaken, Ah-Un, and myself) were near the edge of it.

"Soishi's just a little tired, Rin. She needs to rest until Kagome gets here!" Sono yelled.

"Is she hurt?" Rin yelled.

"No, Rin! I'm fine! I just need Kagome to heal something for me! Then I'll go back to playing with you, okay?" I said.

"Oh, okay!" she said. She went back to plucking flowers and doing something with them that I couldn't see.

"Hey, Jaken. Why don't you go play with her?" Sono suggested.

"Why would I play something as stupid as what Soishi and the little girl were doing?" Jaken asked. He received a hit to the head from me.

"Wha. What was that for?" Jaken yelled.

"For being rude! Learn your place, stupid toad!" I glared at him. He flinched.

"You know, you are just like Lord Sesshomaru when you glare and hit me like that!" Jaken said after I looked away.

"Heh, thanks," I said as I watched Rin playing by herself in the field of flowers.

"Now, go and play with Rin!" I whispered.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Jaken whimpered as he ran over to Rin.

"R-Rin! What would you like to play?" Jaken yelled as he ran.

"Really, Master Jaken? You would like to play with me?" Rin asked, astonished.

"Yes!" Jaken said.

"Did Soishi scare you into doing it?" Rin whispered. She thought I would not hear.

"I don't think Rin realizes that I can hear her just as good as a full fledged demon," I said to Sono.

"She is just a kid, so she probably doesn't understand how powerful or dangerous a demon can be," Sono explained.

"That's true. Ugh, when's Kagome gonna be here?" I asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"No idea. Let's just hope she gets here before someone else does," he said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Jaken then fell down into a pile of flowers as Rin was chasing him around.

We laughed and then I flinched in pain.

"Still hurts to laugh?" a voice from behind asked. It sounded concerned. We turned around to see Kagome and her friends standing behind us.

"Oh! Hey Kagome!" Sono and I said.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Inuyasha's friends!" Rin yelled. We looked to see her running towards us with Jaken following behind.

"Hi, Rin! How are you?" Kagome said when Rin got to us.

"I'm good! But Soishi's hurt! She got hurt when she protected me against this huge demon! And now she can't play or laugh too much without getting pain! Can you please help her?" Rin said. It sounded like she was begging at the end.

"Of coarse, Rin. I will do what I can," Kagome said. Rin smiled and then Kagome walked over to where I was sitting on the grass.

"So, where does it hurt?" Kagome asked.

"When I'm laughing, in the middle of my back, everything else, my upper back," I told her.

"That's not all, just a few minutes ago you were clutching your shirt like you were having a heart attack or something!" Sono said.

"Soishi, is that true?" Kagome said looking back at me.

"Yeah. Yeah, my chest did hurt for a moment or two but that was it- ahh!" I screamed as my leg started hurting.

"Soishi? Soishi, are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg just feels like it's on fire," I said.

**A few minutes ago, somewhere else:**

Sesshomaru was right. He did smell Soishi, the older one.

"I just hope she's not hurt," he whispered to himself.

Then he came upon a village that being burnt to the ground. And Soishi's scent was mixed in with the smoke.

"Damn it! Soishi, hang on!" Sesshomaru said. He ran towards the village then started to smell Naraku.

"No, NO!" he yelled as he saw who Naraku was fighting. It was Soishi. SESSHOMARU'S SOISHI!

"So help me, Naraku. If you harm one hair on Soishi's body, I will make it so you would wish that you were never born!" Sesshomaru whispered. Then, as he got closer, he saw Naraku pierce through Soishi's chest with one of his tentacles.

"NO!" Sesshomaru yelled. Naraku looked in Sesshomaru's direction and smirked. He let Soishi fall into the flames.

"SOISHI!" Sesshomaru yelled as he dove to catch her before she fell victim to the flames below.

"Soishi! Soishi! Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he lightly tapped her cheek to wake her up.

"H-Huh? Who are you?" she asked.

"You still don't remember me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sorry, but no," she said as she looked into his amber eyes and he gazed into her blood red ones.

Naraku was chuckling above them.

"She will never remember you, Sesshomaru. You shall be forever doomed to be in love with a woman who can never love you back!" Naraku said.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Shut it, Naraku. I WILL KILL YOU FOR HARMING HER!" Sesshomaru yelled after he put Soishi on a safe ground.

Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru flew quickly towards him and fought with all his might.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru had Naraku retreating. He turned to go back to Soishi to find her fighting for her life against some kind of fire demon. As he flew toward her, he noticed how skilled she was, even as a human. That was, until she misplaced one of her feet and the demon got her leg.

Her leg then set on fire from the contact and she let out a blood curling scream.

"SOISHI!" Sesshomaru yelled. He instantly killed the demon and went to Soishi.

"Are you alright?"

"My leg's on fire! How can I be alright?" she yelled.

"Hang on, I'll get you to a lake!"

"Okay, thank you stranger," she said. He sighed internally.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with my other Inuyasha story. Anyway, I just want to let you guys know that I will not be updating any of my stories until I get more people to vote on my poll. You can even submit your vote through your review if you want! So, yeah. This will be the last chapter for a while. By the way, I am now on Spring Break so I will be writing more but I will not be posting them until, like I said earlier, I get more votes on my poll.

**Soishi(younger one)**

_Why does my leg hurt so much? I don't remember that demon hitting me in the leg! Or my chest! Damn it! It hurts so much! _ I screamed in my mind.

My leg still felt like it was on fire! It seemed like nothing Kagome did worked! Not even the ice pack!

"Does it still burn, Soishi?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It feels like my flesh is rotting away!" I let out another scream.

"We will figure out how to stop the burning! Don't you worry!" Kagome said. I looked over at Sono. He looked like a nervous wrek. The others were trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Sono. Soishi's going to be just fine. What with Kagome healing her with her magic medicine!" Miroku said.

"Magic medicine?" Sono asked.

"Yeah, the medicine that she brings back from her time," Sango said.

"Oh, that medicine. Yeah, I guess your right. But I just can't help being worried about her," Sono said as he glanced at me. When he saw that I was looking at him, he smiled. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks.

Kagome looked back and saw that Sono was smilng at me then looked back at me.

"Do you like him, Soishi?" Kagome asked. That was one thing I didn't like about Kagome, she was always very observant.

"What? N-no! No way! Not like that!" I quickly denied. I could feel my blush getting bigger.

"You are such a bad liar, Soishi! I know you like him!" Kagome accused. She stared at me until I finally had to admit it.

"No! Mabye a little. Okay a lot. Please don't say anything! I think he might like me a little!" I whisperd to her. I looked back at Sono to find him grinning a lot. Oh crap. I forgot that he was a full demon and could hear me.

"Well, are you going to do something about it? Mabye confess how much you like him? Oh! Or maybe even ask him on a date!" Kagome said. She had now kicked into her matchmaker mode. Before coming here, I had no idea about such a mode. But as talked more and more with Rin, I had found out stories that Rin was told about Kagome getting involved with romantic affairs.

"First, he will probably find out eventually. Second, he already asked me on a date. Third, I am going to wait to confess until I have found out more about my family in this era. Plus, what if my grandfather found out? I have no idea as to how he would react. I think he can barely accept that I'm his granddaughter let alone that I like a boy. Hell, I wouldn't even tell my father back in our time even if I knew where he was," I told her.

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Telling my dad that I like a boy? That that boy is a demon? My dad would freak out just by the fact that Sono is a guy I know," I told her.

"Oh, that is understandable," she nodded her head. "I guess all dads are that way."

"Huh, that's weird," I whispered.

"What's weird?" Kagome asked. I noticed that everyone's head turned my way.

"My leg and chest just suddenly stopped burning. Like I was just dunked into a lake," I said.

"That is weird," Kagome said.

"I'll bet it has something to do with Kagome's magical medicines!" Shippou said.

"Actually, Shippou. I didn't really do anything but put some healing cream on her back. I did nothing to her leg or chest," Kagome said.

"I smell a vermin approaching," Inuyasha suddenly said.

"And I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome added.

"Most likely Koga," Miroku said.

"Who's Koga?" Sono and I asked.

"He's this guy who Inuyasha constantly fights with. Besides Shippou," Kagome said.

"Oh," I said. I still had no idea who this guy was.

The wind started to pick up and I saw a tornado coming at us from across the field.

"Soishi, what's that?" Rin asked as she ran to me.

"I'm not sure, Rin," I whispered to her. She clung onto me as if I was safety.

"That's Koga. He can ran really fast. Fast enough to create a mini tornado around him," Sango explained.

"Oh, did you hear that, Rin?" I asked. She nodded. She still clung onto me though. Sono walked up to me and sat next to me. Once the tornado stopped, a guy wearing a tan skirt stood.

"Hey, Kagome," Koga said. He had a deepish voice.

"Please tell me that you do not want me to wear a skirt, ever. Even if we are stuck in the fuedal era," Sono whispered to me.

"Definetely not. Besides, you would not be able to pull it off," I whispered back.

"What do you want, Koga? Can't you see we are busy?" Inuyasha said to Koga.

"With what, mutt? I don't see you doing anything productive!" Koga said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to twitch.

"Why you! Are you trying to start a fight? Cuz I'll give ya one!" Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on his sword hilt.

"Bring it on, ya mangy mutt!" Koga yelled back. Shippou hopped onto Koga's shoulder and Koga raised an eyebrow as his sudden presence.

"Uh, actually Koga. Inuyasha was right. Kagome was in the middle of healing her sister," Shippou said.

"Kagome's sister?" Koga asked. He turned around to look at me. I waved.

"You are Kagome's sister? You don't look anything like her," he accused.

"Yeah, I know. I'm her adopted sister," I said. He had a confused look on his face.

"That means that her parents took me in and now I am offically a part of their family," I explained.

"Oh, well that is very generous of you Kagome!" Koga said to Kagome.

"Heh. Heh. Well, all I can say is that she's been the best big sister I could have had," Kagome said.

"But I wasn't even there for the past 13 years," I said.

"That doesn't matter!" Kagome said to me. I smiled.

"Yuck!" Inuyasha said.

"Shut up, mutt face! Those two are having a sisterly moment!" Koga yelled.

"I'm not saying it to that, I'm saying yuck to this new smell!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh," then Koga sniffed the air too. "All I smell is Sesshomaru and a new smell coming our way."

"That's what I mean," Inuyasha said. I never did understand why my grandfather and great-uncle hated each other.

A few moments later, my grandfather showed up behind me. He was carrying my grandmother and she looked around at us.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We needed to come to help Soishi, Sesshomaru," Kagome said before Inuyasha could say anything.

"I see. Understood," Sesshomaru nodded. He then placed my grandmother on the ground. "Will you be able to heal this Soishi?" He pointed to her.

"I will do the best I can!" Kagome said as she picked up her first-aid kit.

"Don't Kagome. We owe this jerk nothing," Inuyasha said as he leaned against a tree.

"Watch your tongue, Inuyasha. Unless you want me to cut it out of your head," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared right back.

"As if you could," Inuyasha taunted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Quit being mean!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I'm not being mean! I'm just stating a fact!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"A false fact," Sesshomaru added.

"Shut it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. I was watching my grandmother throughout this entire argument and her head eyes kept bobbing back and forth as she looked at the people talking. "Before I make you shut up!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha made a huge thud as he hit the ground. My grandmother's eyes widened.

"Now, for Soishi," Kagome said a lot more calm than before. She kneeled next to my grandmother and healed her burns.


End file.
